Definitely Not Munchkin Land
by Ninjaavengergal
Summary: An engineering student at the University of WA and her best friend fall into the awesome world of Marvel by a conveniently Loki placed portal. Right into the movie of The Avengers. Right in the middle meaning while Fury's interrogating Loki in Loki's cage, on top of Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Definitely Not Munchkin land

Disclaimer: Don't own it, darn.

**Chapter 1**

**Being a superhero isn't all it's chalked up to be. Some people get through it because its their job, like Agents Romanoff and Barton. Others do it because they feel an obligation to, like Steve or Thor. Others just get sucked into it, like Bruce. Or you do it because you are royally pissed off, like Stark. **

** Me? Well, I don't qualify as any of the above. How about: Or you fight because you are trying to save your alternative universe butt? Yeah, I fell through a strategically Loki placed portal to the Avengers universe. **

** I must have been quite a sight. Yep, that's me, smack dab in the middle of the Avengers universe. Smack dab meaning in Loki's cage while Fury's interrogating him. **

** I was sitting on my bed in the dorm room, doing my homework while listening to Relient K (awesome band!) and singing to it. My roommate was on a date so it was just me, an Izze juice, my phone, and my homework. **

** "And that," I slammed my text books shut, printed the various word documents, and clipped them into my different folders for the different subjects. "Ladies and gentlemen, is how you do that." I took a sip of my juice. "Fizzy." I looked at my watch which was bright yellow today. I had thirty minutes before I needed to go and catch the movie downstairs. I decided to go to the bookstore across the way, where I spent most of my time when I wasn't at the library or my dorm or shopping or at classes or at the movies or tutoring or working at a coffee shop of my own. **

** "Hey Ninja." My friend said as I sashayed into her shop. Oh I forgot to mention my name...it's Ninja Nobody. Not the most unusual though. I know a couple weirder ones. **

** "Hey Charlotte. Want to come watch the movie tonight at the dorms?" I said, picking up a huge volume. "How much is this?" The old book was dust covered and said Oxford's Companion To World War 2. **

** "New? Over $100. But I'll let you have it for $30. Sure, let me get my bag." Charlotte said. **

** I dug out $30 and slapped it onto the counter before sticking my new book into my messenger bag. "Let's go!"**

** My friend was a dancer. Her long legs, beautiful curves and straight blond hair got her the looks. Me? Well, I'm a self proclaimed potato. I've got the brains (and the glasses, and the overbite, and the crooked teeth, and the short factor, and the unruly hair, and the mad geniusness) and not much else. I'm pretty sure behind every pretty girl there's a not so pretty side kick. **

** I smoothed the edge of my just above the knee length 1940's style dress self consciously. Charlotte kept pace with me and we got to movie just as the previews were starting. The theater was packed, an obvious favorite of everyone's. The Avengers. **

** Charlotte sat down next to me and we were immediately immersed into the Marvel world of awesomeness. **

** After it was over, Charlotte and I were reviewing it and quoting parts, whole scenes even from the movie. We started walking up to my dorm when I felt it. **

** "Hey, Char, do you feel odd?" I asked my friend. **

** "Yeah." Charlotte admitted. "Come on, lets go!"**

** I went into my dorm and started the microwave. It sounded weird but I ignored it. Charlotte frowned.**

** "There's something on your microwave." I turned. Oh crap, the Avengers insignia. "Hey, let's push the button!" **

** "NO!" I screamed but it was too late. She pushed the button. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: I like Relient K. And yellow. Randomness from the author. Thanks for my first review, NightwingNinja17! I did my happy dance. So here's the next chappie! Please review! I'll give reviewers virtual brownies!**

** Me: Don't own it. **

** When I opened my eyes, I was on something soft. Thinking that it was my bed I opened my eyes. **

** It wasn't my bed. "Holy crap!" I jerked back, standing up abruptly, distancing myself from the squished very pissed Loki. "This can't be happening. No, I'm dreaming. Oh crud oh crud, Charlotte is so dead when I find her. I come in peace, now get me out of this cage!"**

** "Give me three good reasons why I should." Fury said. **

** "One, when a girl is realizing that that dude is crazy, you should let her out. Two, I just crushed Loki! He's gonna try to kill me now! Three, I'm afraid of heights!" I started breathing frantically. Okay, maybe I wasn't making the first impression I had hoped for but if you know anything about me, it's that I HATE heights. Like, you could let a tarantula crawl over my chest and that wouldn't scare me, but heights? Well, that's a different story. **

** "News flash, we can't get you out without letting Loki out as well." Fury said. Wow, I didn't know Fury had a sarcastic streak. **

** "Hey, Stark, I didn't know you got a haircut and an eyepatch, for a moment there I thought you were Fury." I replied. "So, basically, I'm stuck with this psychopath for the rest of my life? That seems a bit unfair." Then I had a brilliant ninja moment. "Let me think."**

** I squeezed my eyes shut and thought for a moment. I heard something shatter and I opened my eyes. Fury was suspended in midair as was Loki. I focused and set Fury down but kept Loki up. "Now can you let me out?"**

** Fury pressed the button. I walked out then he shut it. I turned and Loki dropped to the ground. **

** I walked to the door and then turned, smirk on full blast. "Well, let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something."**

** Fury stared at me shocked. I winked and left. It pays off to memorize things. **

** Charlotte's POV**

** I honestly can say I was surprised. When I open my eyes, I'm on the floor with someone standing over me. Someone from a movie. Someone who goes green when he gets mad. I opened and closed my mouth a few times at a loss for what to say. Eventually I said something really intelligent like 'uhhh.'**

** I sat up and heard a video in the background. Of course, the interrogation. **

** "Charlotte is so dead!" Oh no, I was gonna get it. Of all the things I'm scared of, nothing compares to the fear of the hormonal, chocolate-lacking Ninja. **

** "Let me guess, you're Charlotte." Bruce said smiling. I tried to smile back. **

** I sighed. "Unfortunately I am. So we're on the Helicarrier?" He nodded. "Just freaking fabulous." I ran my fingers through my hair. **

** I stood up and made my way over to the table. "What happened?"**

** "Your friend fell on Loki." Natasha said, her mouth twitching uncontrollably trying hard to keep from laughing. **

** My mouth fell open. "Say what? Oh no," I tried to find the way out. "She's scared of heights!" The fear of a hormonal, chocolate-lacking, scared Ninja kicked in. **

** "Don't worry. They'll get her out." Bruce reassured me. "So how did you get here?"**

** I explained. He nodded and turned back to the group. We were in the Avengers Universe! Yippee, Ninja was so gonna kill me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's note: I have coffee! Thanks to my first minion, er, follower, sleepingshadows97! I give you a virtual cupcake with extra icing (hope you like it)!**

**Ninja's POV**

**So, I'm out of Loki's cage. Honestly, I don't know what I'm gonna do now...except for maybe kill my best friend for getting us in this predicament. I was hopelessly lost, directionally challenged mind boggled. So I decided to just do what I always do, dig out a candy bar from my bag and eat. Then I had another one of my moments. Why don't I text? I pulled out my phone and saw that I had no reviews from anyone on my fanfiction, mean, mean people. I scrolled through my contacts and found Charlie. I texted her. **

**'Tell me where you are so I can kill you.' **

**I wandered the halls until I saw Bruce and Tony in a lab. Deciding that it was time for me to make a dramatic entrance, I swept through the door. **

**"Never fear, Ninja is here!" I announced. "Or time to fear, Ninja is here, which is better? Then I looked back at them. "Hi, I'm Ninja Nobody, musician, artist, author, crazy person, fangirl, champion texter, prodigy, genius, and still less conceited than you, Mister Stark!" I said with one breath. **

**If the saying 'say what?' had a facial expression, you'd find theirs right there. I smiled. "Ninja Nobody. Nice to meet you in person."**

**Bruce shook my hand. "How do you do, eh, Ninja?"**

**I smirked. "I've gotta find Charlie so I can kill her for pressing the button." **

**Bruce shook his head. "You want to help?"**

**"Sure, I'll try." I shrugged, and hopped onto one of the counters. "So you want to find the Tesseract?"**

**Tony nodded. "And find all of SHIELD's secrets."**

**Bruce looked up." What?"**

**I leaned back. "You weren't exactly stealthy, Stark. Natasha knows that you are hacking into their database." **

**"I have a question." Bruce said. "How do you know our names and everything that's going on?"**

**I pulled out my phone and showed him my screen saver. "You guys are subject to movies where I come from. And all of Britain's females have become Loki's minions. He's actually under mind control but I'll still be pissed until I save an agent's life later."**

**Bruce went back to his work murmuring, "Forget that I asked."**

**"You know, you should come to Stark Tower sometime. Top ten levels all R+D. No stress, no surprises." Jab. **

**"Hey!" Bruce, Steve and I all shouted at the same time. **

**"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, you owe me a soda!" I shouted. **

**Steve and Tony started arguing and I zoned out until Charlotte came in with some sushi. All thoughts of murder dissipated at the sight of my fave snack. **

**"Sushi!" I squealed. **

**Charlotte handed me the treat and smirked. "I stole it from the pirate."**

**I highfived her, and we ate sushi ignoring the fighting and bickering, well until the explosion. **

**Author's Note: Yes that poke at no reviews was meant for you uncaring peeps. I want reviews! Criticism is always allowed, just no profanity cuz then I'll run and hide in the closet at your meanness and not update. Of course, I'll do that if you don't give me reviews soon. One review and one follow? Lame, people, just lamo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note: For all I know, two people in the world has read this story. Please! Review! I want reviews! Also, phone networks work in Marvel and well!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Avengers then I would have heels so I could pass as a normal height. So, no. **

** I pulled myself off the floor and turned to Charlotte. **

** "Help Natasha, try to calm down Bruce. I've got to save Coulson!" She nodded, and I sprinted off. Being the fastest kid in the county did come in handy sometimes. **

** I was intercepted by Nick Fury. "Young lady, I've been looking for you. I need to interrogate you and your friend."**

** I smiled lazily, and sent Fury up into the air. "Good talk but I need to go and save your buddy's life. I'll talk later!" I slipped past him, set him down and ran to the room where Loki was. **

** Coulson had his big gun at the ready and was ahead of me. **

** "Phil!" He turned. "Keep Loki away from the controls, I'll do the rest."**

** He nodded and handed me the gun. Huh, not much for words. I dashed in. "Hey! Cockroach, what's your problem? Need help to take over our 'defenseless' planet?"**

** Loki turned, outraged. This better work. **

** I knew that he would try to sneak up behind me and stab me, so I acted like he was still in front of me and then whirled, firing the weapon. Unfortunately, the weapon still penetrated my stomach. But no one could really tell because I acted like it hadn't happened. **

** Must save Thor, must save Coulson. My one track brain narrowed and I turned to stare at Coulson. "What?"**

** His pointed gaze was aimed at my back. I granted couldn't see my back so I looked down at my chest. Oh dear Gandalf, the blood was seeping through my clothes. I shrugged. "Just a scratch really." I unfortunately failed to see that Loki had teleported behind us to the controls. I whirled only to see Thor go down and Loki smirk before leaving. **

** The black spots in my vision weren't going away but I ignored it and ran out, curious what else had happened. Charlotte met me at the bridge. "Clint, taken care of. Hulk still smashed out the window, I kicked butt with Capsicle. Oh my goodness, you need a medic right away!"**

** She yelled out into the crowd. "Hello, medic! My friend got stabbed! She needs help, now!"**

** Three agents came over. "Come with us, we can help you."**

** They supported me all the way to the sick bay where some other people took care of the wound. **

** Fury came to talk to us. "So, who are you?"**

** "Charlotte Wilson and Ninja Nobody Smith." Charlie answered for us.**

** "Where are you from?" Fury asked us, standing stiffly. **

** "Washington, in a parallel universe. Loki had to have had an alien energy source for the portal to work, obviously the Tesseract. But that came with unwanted results and so he's not gonna try it again." I blabbed. **

** "Unwanted results including squishing him." Charlotte added. **

** "Why did you help us?" Fury asked. **

** "We're not British." Charlotte answered. I glared at her. "Well, I'm not."**

** "You guys are our favorite movie characters from all time. Why wouldn't we help you?" I answered. **

** Fury nodded. "Where did you get those powers?"**

** I shrugged. "It might have been that time I, no, I've always had them. It's like the Force, except I don't have a light saber. Did you know you guys have really good reception here?"**

** Fury seemed unamused. "I told the crew that Coulson died. You guys can join the team if you have enough training."**

** I downed an aspirin and got up. "Ready for anything, Director."**


End file.
